Head Over Heels
by Ai no Kyou
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke saves someone from getting hit by a train, he never expected to make friends with him, or worse, fall head over heels for him. SasuNaru. Shounenai. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own. 

He felt dizzy and the world wouldn't keep still, or talk loud enough. He couldn't hear his own thoughts, and his body felt like led. This was hell, and he could hear the faint sound of the train coming closer. Yes, that's what he was supposed to be doing, waiting for the train that would take him to where he needed to be.

His feet were poking out over the platform, and the train was coming closer and closer. If he didn't move soon, he would a Naruto-cake, but that didn't matter, as long as he got to his destination. He was waiting, and if he didn't get there soon, he would leave him behind for good. A little wobble and the train was dangerously close, but seconds before his body and train would make contact, someone pulled him back.

That's all Uzamaki Naruto could remember, or he thought he was remembering, maybe he was dreaming because his world was black and fuzzy, and he could see black eyes peering down at him.

Uchiha Sasuke had been in the right place, at the right time, like usual. He had been waiting for the train himself, and being the observant person he was, noticed the blonde boy's body dangerously close to the platform. He would move, for sure, or so he thought, but when the boy didn't move and the train came closer, it was only instinct to move forward and pull him back.

Saving another person's life hadn't been on his to-do list today, but at least watching someone get demolished by a train wasn't on there either. Looking down at the teenager in his arms, because the boy couldn't stand up by himself, he noticed the hazy and far-off look in his eyes. There was a pink flush to the boy's face and his body felt like it was on fire. He was sick, too sick, that stupid voice inside of his head kept telling Sasuke he should take the boy home and nurse him back to health, but only because it was the right thing, not because he thought the boy was cute.

"Hey, hey," he shook the boy gently, trying to get his attention, "what's your name?"

The boy closed his eyes in confusion before reopening them and grinning at Sasuke. "Uzamaki Naruto." His voice was heavy with the fever and need for sleep. He coughed hard, before closing his eyes and that was all Sasuke got from the boy.

Sighing, Sasuke shifted his pack, and then managed to get Naruto onto his back to carry him home. He was glad the boy didn't weigh much, because the trek home was a long one. People kept staring at him as he walked through the streets of Tokyo to his high-standard flat high above the streets.

When they finally did get home and inside the door of his apartment, Sasuke carefully placed Naruto on his own bed. Rolling his shoulders to relax his muscles, he moved out of the bedroom to his kitchen to get a glass of water for Naruto. He couldn't help thinking of why the boy could be so sick, and so stupid to travel while he was this sick. He got a cup and filled it up but he leaned back to look into his bedroom. Naruto still lay on the bed, and hadn't moved an inch. _Probably too tired, or unconscious, _Sasuke thought.

Taking the glass of water, he headed back into the bedroom. Naruto was snoring lightly, and there was a frown on his features. Sasuke couldn't help but frown himself, wondering what Naruto could be dreaming up. He didn't wish to wake the other up, so carefully he sat Naruto up, and brought the glass to his lips. Naruto's lips parted, and Sasuke tipped the water into his mouth slowly. The water came up a few times from Naruto's lack of consciousness, but Sasuke got most of the water into Naruto, and lowered him back into a comfortable position.

Sasuke sat for a moment, looking at the snoring blonde. He reached a hand out to push away a stray lock of sunshine colored head, before sighing himself. Guess he would be sleeping on the couch, again tonight. In less than twenty-four hours, he had another sleeping in his bed.

----

The sun hurt like a bitch, and Naruto now had a stronger dislike then he had ever had before. Rolling onto his side to avoid the rays, he realized that this wasn't his bed, and this wasn't his bedroom. It was too neat and organized, and the bed felt like it had rarely been used. A spring was digging into his side, and he rolled again hopeful that there would be no other springs, and right into the side of something, better yet, _someone_.

Jumping, he moved back from the corner of the bed, and fell off the bed. Now he had two other things to add to his hate list, headaches and corners of beds. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked up through blue eyes to see black ones meeting his own. They were vaguely familiar, but still, they sent a shiver down his spine. "Ummm… hi!" And oh shit, even talking hurt his head now.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked, and Naruto guessed it was the owner of the black eyes. His voice had a straight edge to it, not too loud and not too quiet either, and he talked as if he owned the place. Oh wait, he did. The other came around the side of the bed and placed a hand on Naruto's arm. "Here, let me help you up." And with that, Naruto found himself back on the bed, a wet cloth on his head, and snuggled deep under a pile of blankets.

"Where am I?" Naruto dared to ask, as the other straightened the blankets and made sure Naruto was comfortable. "At my house." The spiked, black-haired man replied, heading towards the door.

"And who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied, before closing the door behind him, leaving Naruto to think.

----

When Sasuke returned, he found Naruto fast asleep, half of the blankets on the floor and his shirt ridden up to expose a bellybutton. Sasuke was tempted to lean down and kiss the cute bellybutton, but shook it away and placed the soup he had prepared for Naruto on the bedside table. "Hey, Naruto." Sasuke shook Naruto to wake him, and after a few minutes, pale lashes fluttered and he was greeted with pretty blue eyes. "Numeh?"

_He's pretty when he's just woken up. _Sasuke thought, before mentally slapping himself. _Don't think like that. You are just being a friendly citizen, and nothing more. _

"I brought you some chicken soup," Sasuke said, gesturing towards the soup bowl, "it's supposed to help you get better, or something."

Naruto nodded his head, pushing himself up almost to fall back down, but Sasuke caught him. "You're not strong enough yet to sit up by yourself. I'll help you eat."

Sasuke managed to get onto the bed, and behind Naruto. He pulled Naruto back against his chest, and Naruto squeaked. "I-it's alright, I can eat by myself."

"No you can't, dobe."

"What did you just call me?"

"Dobe."

"Well fuck you, teme."

And with that, a spoonful of chicken was stuffed into Naruto's mouth.

----

**Your reviews and corrective criticism would be greatly appreciated. It makes me happy to get feed back, it really does. The idea for this fanfiction came from my dear friends Alexander, and Elliot, my two babies. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Arigatou everyone for the reviews and corrective criticism. I noticed later that I spelt Naruto's surname wrong, but being the lazy bitch I am, I was like, 'they can deal with it!'.**

**I skipped a week ahead; realizing that I would not have any time to write the days out, and that would be senseless.**

**Yes, the carnival and marry-go-round do have meaning, you'll see later on into the story.**

"Sasukkkkeee-kun! Can I come in?"

"I don't want you in." Sasuke replied to the annoying pink-haired girl.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, and tried to keep her anger under control. "But _why_?" She whined, trying to peek into Sasuke's apartment, but he was blocking the view and she was sure he was doing it on purpose. Maybe Ino, that bitch, was in there!

"Because." Sasuke easily replied, giving Sakura a smirk.

The nails to Sakura's fingers were painfully digging into her palm, but still, she persisted, "that is not a good reason, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto yawned loudly, coming up behind Sasuke to see what all the racket was about. "Hey Sasuke what's going –" But his sentence was cut short from a loud shriek from Sakura.

"That's the fucking reason why? A boy? And… and… _why_?" Devastation was evident over Sakura's face, and then it flashed to anger. "You're dumping _me_ for a… _boy_?"

"No." Sasuke said, examining one of his fingernails and hoping Sakura would get tired of this game and leave soon. He had places to be and people to see. "I'm not _dumping you_," Sakura immediately got her hopes back up put Sasuke brought them all crashing back down, "because we were **never** going out in the first place."

"_But_."

"_But_, please leave me alone and burn my phone number." And Sasuke slammed the door shut in Sakura's face. "Annoying bitch." He muttered under his breath, heading for his bedroom.

Naruto had watched the second half of the fight in amazement, shock, and disappointment. He had let the girl down harsh, and even though she seemed a tad bit on the annoying side, she was pretty and probably didn't deserve that, or maybe she did. Shrugging, he watched Sasuke enter the bedroom and then shut the door. Naruto had already gotten dressed in a light blue shirt and tan khakis Sasuke had lend him. Naruto felt oddly comfortable walking around in Sasuke's clothing, and worse, his house.

It had been a week since Sasuke had saved him from the train, and already he was making a fast recovery, and he didn't know why he was dreading that so much. Maybe because for _once_ someone was caring for him, but then again, it might've been all about the ramen he was welcomed to.

Sighing, he scratched the top of his head in thought and jumped when someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going into town, do you want to join me?" Sasuke asked, looking Naruto up and down in his clothing. He had to admit, Naruto looked pretty good in his clothes.

"Hey Sasuke! My eyes are up here!" Naruto yelled, hitting Sasuke playfully on the head.

"I know where your eyes are, dobe." Sasuke replied, rubbing his head. "So, you want to come with me?" He asked again, heading towards the door.

"Err… sure…" Naruto said, following after him and putting on the old worn tennis shoes he usually wore. Compared to Sasuke's expensive items, Naruto's were always dirty and in need of major repair, but he enjoyed things that way, having everything neat and tidy just freaked him out.

"You coming, dobe?" Sasuke said, capturing Naruto's attention. Sasuke was already at the elevator, holding the door for him. "Oh right, coming!" Naruto said, shutting the door and running quickly to catch the elevator.

There was an awkward silence on the journey down, and Naruto couldn't help but feel like someone was always watching him, and just _him_. So it had to be Sasuke, and he didn't like how Sasuke's eyes stopped on some more… private parts of his body.

"Must you do that, teme?"

"Do what?"

"Watch me!"

"I'm just making sure that your okay. You're still sick."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, and the elevator doors slid open and he was immediately out the doors and heading towards the exit of the apartment complex.

Sasuke walked after him with a small smile on his face. Naruto was just so odd at times, and it was the kind of odd that just made you smile, and it was rare for Uchiha Sasuke to smile. _He's pretty cute, too. _Sasuke thought to himself, and mentally smacked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past week.

"Hey! Sasuke, what's this over here?" Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the mental beating, and was all the way across the street, peering into a gated field. Sasuke crossed the street, and came up beside Naruto. "Oh, every summer they have a carnival here. See, over there is the merry-go-round." Sasuke was pointing at the merry-go-round located a little further back into the field.

"Merry-go-round?" Naruto questioned, his attention captivated by the circular ride.

Sasuke's brow shot up and he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, you sit on the horses, they move up and down like they were moving, and you go round in a circle, with some funny music playing… you've never been on one before? Not even when you were a kid?"

Naruto lowered his gaze. "Uhh… no. My parents died when I was a baby, and well, the people who adopted me worked a lot, so we never had time to go to a carnival."

There was a ping of pity on Sasuke's heart for Naruto, but he had a feeling that Naruto didn't want anyone's pity.

"My parents died when I was young too."

"Oh."

And then they carried on their way, Naruto asking questions about the city and Sasuke having to answer them, and if not, Naruto would never shut up. But Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Naruto smiled every time he learned something new, or how his face would scrunch up when he couldn't figure something out, and even better, the happy laugh he would give when Sasuke actually said something funny. Sasuke couldn't help but notice these things because he was an observant person, and **not** because he liked to see Naruto's different facial expressions.

----

Sasuke's eyes were wide when he saw how much food Naruto could consume in less then five minutes. "You might want to slow down… you could –" He cringed when he heard the choking sound and saw Naruto take a gulp of water.

When Naruto could breath again, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach.

And then came that awful silence Naruto dreaded. He hated that silence, like you knew something was going to happen, and when it happened, you were either scared shitless or it was a disappointment.

"So Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Naruto finally asked the question that had been on his mind all week.

Sasuke set down his own glass of wine; he had refused Naruto even a sip because of his current condition, and eyed Naruto, before starting to speak.

"I really don't know… you almost killed yourself, and I couldn't just leave you there in that condition. You could call it, being friendly."

It was Naruto's turn to lift his eyebrow. "Just friendly? Not 'I must be a hero!' stuff?"

Sasuke took a sip of wine and shook his head. "No, no hero shit. Just being friendly."

"And it's friendly to keep a random stranger at your home for a week? I thought you had to be someone's 'friend' to be friendly." Naruto pushed, sitting up and leaning forward on his elbows, chin resting in one palm.

Black eyes narrowed at blue and the silence came back, while Sasuke controlled his anger.

"Don't you think your pushing it, Naruto? I _was_ being friendly. I saved your life, took care of you, brought _you_ around town with _me_, and now I'm even paying for your meal, and your doubting my friendliness?"

"I was only asking a question." Naruto muttered, twirling a piece of broccoli around his plate with a finger. "Anyway… can I know more about my rescuer then?"

"More about me?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Naruto smiled his cheekiest grin at Sasuke, "your life story or something. I dunno, it just seems odd me knowing nothing about you."

"And I know nothing about you." Sasuke replied smirking, "maybe I should be asking more about _you_."

"But I asked you first!" Naruto whined, pointing his finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll go first and then you'll tell me something about you, okay?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke started to tell his life story.

"I grew up in Osaka with my parents and older brother. When my parents died and my brother… betrayed me, I moved to Tokyo with a distant relative. I went to private schools, studied business, and then when my relative died when I was 19, I was legally old enough to take over her business so I did. I saved your life, and now I sit here with you, at this dinner table, wondering what you're going to say about yourself."

Naruto smiled faintly at Sasuke. "That's it, no big dramatic stuff?"

"No, and now what about you?"

With a tap of his fingers against the table, Naruto started his own story, "Well when my parents died, I had no one to turn to, so I went to an orphanage. A year later - and don't you dare be judgmental – I was adopted by these two guys, my dads. They're really nice, took care of me the best they could. Dad, - he's got silver hair, tall, and weird eyes – got a job promotion and we were moving to Nagasaki. I stayed behind with a friend to finish school, and I got sick, and when I was catching the train you saved me."

Sasuke nodded and sighed.

"Let's just go home."

-----

**I left out a lot of details in their life stories on purpose. BWHA. This chapter is longer but basically pointless. It's 2 AM and I cannot think straight. **

**Naruto's adoptive parents:**

**Kakashi and Iruka.**

**Naruto calls Kakashi 'dad' and Iruka 'daddy'. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Arigatou minna-san, this summer has been hectic. Two weeks and five days till school starts again. Damn do I hate that place.**

**The reason Naru-chan didn't go home earlier was… I forgot exactly what I wrote! XD **

**Someone shoot me. **

**And the only reason I'm writing now is because… well… umm… I got two brand new posters (of Jack Sparrow) and when I mentioned this to a friend, she said I could gaze up at one (because it sits behind my computer) and get inspiration to write, and when she said that, I was like, oh shit! I have a SasuNaru fic going on...**

**Right… and since I mentioned Kakashi and Iruka (yes, they appear this chapter but I will suck and write them OOC) I decided to skip two days ahead... again…**

Naruto felt very nervous as he approached the small light blue house at the top of the hill. It looked a little better then what Daddy had described, but a lot better then their regular living conditions, so he guessed this new job Dad had got had really pulled through. There was no reason to be frightened about going home. He had called them to tell why he had been late coming home, and of course; Daddy was very upset and worried when Naruto hadn't been there to meet them at the train station, but relived when he found out his son was okay.

What was making him nervous was the fact that he had the saver of his life walking next to him. Sasuke had insisted on bringing Naruto directly home, just in case something bad happened again. Naruto wasn't clumsy, he was just prone to accidents, and there was no reason for Sasuke to escort him home, he had argued, but he had the feeling that just made Sasuke doubt him even more, and before he knew it, he was sitting beside Sasuke in first class on the way home.

Their home wasn't even half the size of Sasuke's apartment; probably because his apartment took up over half of the level it was on. Rich bastard.

"My parents are a little… strange." Naruto informed Sasuke as they reached the front door. Sasuke only nodded at him, and Naruto knocked on the door and entered.

The house looked a lot better on the inside. His parents had done a fantastic job on making the house very… homey.

"It's… nice." Sasuke said, surveying the area, and highly impressed. This house was better then his own apartment. Not in riches, oh hell no, but it was cozy, smelled nice, and had a sense of family, something Sasuke hadn't had since he was a child.

"Oh… umm… thank you. This is the first time I've been here." Naruto said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a peg near the door.

"I see." Was Sasuke's reply, before he started to wonder around the home, and then stopped at a table next to the kitchen entrance. It was small, and made of wood, but it was what was on top of it that made Sasuke smile.

There were pictures, of what Sasuke presumed to be Naruto's parents, and pictures of what Naruto looked like when he was a child. Golden hair as always, blue eyes, and in one of the pictures, he had a hat on shaped like a panda's head. That one made him grin, but not as much as the one of Naruto in the bathtub. _He's even cuter as a child_. Sasuke thought, and then frowned at it, before erasing the thought from his head. He would only be here for a few more minutes, before he headed back to Tokyo and his boring old life, and not-so-homey home, where he would not find a certain blonde, and Sasuke, for only a moment, thought he would be missing Naruto but let it go.

Naruto hated those pictures, and had no idea why his parents, more or so his daddy, thought it was okay to put those pictures up. They were embarrassing, and Naruto thought he looked a little pudgy as a child, and that one of him in the bathtub showed everything that Naruto had come with, _everything_. He came up next to Sasuke, and pushed down a few of the pictures. "You know parents… put up embarrassing pictures, so annoying!"

Sasuke smirked, flipping up the picture of Naruto in the bathtub. "I thought you looked cute."

"!" Naruto could on blush and give Sasuke a weird look, and backing up into the kitchen.

"You were cute Naruto, even cuter then what you are now, and a lot less trouble." Came a voice from the stairs, and both boys turned to acknowledge whom it was.

Sasuke guessed it was the one Naruto called 'dad', since he fit the description Naruto had given him only two nights ago. He was tall, and did have two weird eyes, one being red with a scar through it and the other blue, but he looked normal, and nice enough, so Sasuke gave a warm smile and a light chuckle to his previous statement.

Kakashi, 'dad', turned his attention away from his son, to the stranger in his house. So that must be Sasuke, the saver of his son's life, who he should be grateful for, except for returning Naruto to him. He had almost gotten rid of the boy, but dammit, he would probably be stuck with Naruto living with them for the rest of their lives.

"Hey Dad." Naruto said from the kitchen, and that was all because he had occupied himself with getting something too eat.

Kakashi only glared at his son, taking the final step off the stairs and coming over to Sasuke. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke, Nar-Nar-chan," Naruto looked to his father with a cold glare, "told me all about you." He offered a hand for Sasuke to shake, and Sasuke took it, before turning back to the blonde. "Your nickname is Nar-Nar-chan?"

Naruto directed his glare from his father to Sasuke. "They started calling it me on the second day we met." And then he went back to making his ramen, feeling annoyance with his father for even _daring_ to use that name in front of Sasuke. But he shouldn't be caring what Sasuke thought anyways, since Sasuke was only being 'friendly', and in a few minutes he would be leaving for-

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you stay for dinner?"

----

Naruto found himself sitting beside Sasuke at the dinner table, glaring daggers at his dad, and his dad was returning those daggers, and they had set the mood for the night.

Iruka sighed, dismissing his husband and son, and then turned to Sasuke, who was eyeing the interaction between father and son.

"So Uchiha-san, what do you do for a living, do you still attend school?" Iruka asked, smacking Kakashi behind the head when he flicked a pea at Naruto, and then giving Naruto a death look stopping him from flinging his own pea back at Kakashi.

Sasuke scooted his chair a little further away from Naruto, before giving Iruka a weak smile and replying. "I'm not in school anymore, but I took over the family business, Uchiha Corp."

"Oh, I see." Iruka replied, a little ashamed of their living conditions compared to Sasuke's, the owner of a large technology corporation.

"Its not all that great, Daddy." Naruto put in, seeing the look on his daddy's face. "His apartment isn't that great. It feels weird."

Sasuke gave a look to Naruto, before smirking, "if it wasn't that great Nar-Nar-chan," Naruto gave him a glare, "why did you stay in it for over a week?"

Naruto blushed, and choked on his water. "I-I-I was sick… and you wouldn't let me leave till I got better!"

"I never said you couldn't leave."

"Buttt…"

"Just admit it Naruto, he has a point."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

Whack! "Naruto, don't you dare use that kind of language in my house again!"

----

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, and grimaced as he touched the bump there.

It was that Sasuke's entire fucking fault, and as he turned over, he came face to face with the teme.

Iruka had insisted Sasuke stay the night, and catch the train in the morning, since it was just so dangerous traveling in the night. And Sasuke had agreed _without _arguing and now Naruto had to share his bed with him. But he kept reminding himself; Sasuke would be gone by 10 am tomorrow morning.

Or so he thought when he woke up the next morning.

"I've decided to take a vacation, and Iruka-san and Kakashi-san said it would be alright if I stayed here."

----

**My updates are going to be slow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**God, I hate school so fucking much.**

**But hey, I got around to updating, promised the updates would be slow xD**

**I wanted to use this chapter later on, or the idea, but I ran out of any other good ideas and this just came up… **

Uzumaki Naruto felt pure, barely controlled, hatred for the person sitting opposite of him, Uchiha Sasuke. He shouldn't _really_ hate Sasuke, since it was his damn parent's fault for allowing the teme to stay at their home, when they barely knew him, but Naruto suspected Sasuke had charmed his way in.

Naruto took a large bite out of his rice ball, and gave another glare to Sasuke, who was munching away at his Corn Flakes, trying to ignore Naruto's gaze of death. He hadn't any clue why Naruto was in such a bad mood, especially since it was just the two of them and they hadn't had anything to do. Sasuke hadn't said even two words to Naruto, and Naruto was already pissed off about something, but Sasuke had a surprise in store for the blonde.

"Naruto, do you want to go to a carnival?" Sasuke dared to ask, since Naruto was pounding a rice ball into nothing on his plate.

Naruto stopped his pounding, and lifted his eyes to look at Sasuke.

"Nani?"

"Do you want to go to a carnival today?" Sasuke repeated, watching as Naruto's eyes lit up with just the thought.

"Are you… serious," Naruto asked hesitantly, "you're really going to take me… to a carnival?"

Sasuke started to grin and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm being serious. There's a carnival today, in the next town over. I take that look on your face as a yes, so got get showered and dressed, then we'll leave." Naruto couldn't help the grin spread from ear to ear as he left the table and rushed upstairs.

In a minute he was in the shower, washing and imagining what it was truly like at a carnival. He had passed by one once, and had asked his parents if they could go, but Iruka had calmly explained to him that the carnival cost more money then they had to spend. And there was that one time with Sasuke when they had passed by the carnival grounds. And the merry-go-round, Naruto really wanted to take a ride on that, and ride whatever else was at the carnival.

Stopping the water, Naruto got out and got dressed in record time. Checking himself in the mirror, he made sure everything was in order. Underwear, check. Pants, shirt, and whatever little money he had, check. He smiled at himself, for once feeling a little happy. He was going to a _carnival_. A _carnival_, with Uchiha Sasuke. Then he frowned. This wasn't a date or anything, and he still felt barely controlled anger towards Sasuke, but you take what you can get, and Sasuke was offering to take him to the carnival, and Naruto was willing to take it.

"Naruto! Are you ready to go yet?" Sasuke yelled from down the stairs. Naruto gave himself one check over, and then he was racing down the steps, almost crashed into Sasuke, pulled on his shoes and was tapping his foot impatiently. "Cooommeee on! We're gonna miss _everything_ because of you."

Sasuke slowly put on each shoe, and then smirked at Naruto. "How do you know we're going to miss everything, if you've never been to a carnival before?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, then grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him out the door. "I want to see _everything_. You have to show me _everything_."

"Everything?"

"Yes _everything_!"

----

On the train ride to the carnival grounds, it was tightly packed. Both of them were forced to stand up, and hold onto the center pole. Naruto was pushed up against Sasuke, in a very uncomfortable manner. And Sasuke took the chance to sneak gentle touches, but when Naruto glared at him, he blamed it on the tight space.

When they did arrive at the carnival grounds, Sasuke felt happiness, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, when he saw Naruto's face brighten up. "Sasuke… look at all the… stuff."

"I see it Naruto, what do you want to do first?"

"You want me to choose?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Well… what about the merry-go-ground. I wanna go on that."

"Alright, the merry-go-round it is." Naruto smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's, which made Sasuke smile even more, and then they started on their way.

At that moment in time, Sasuke came to realize how much Naruto had missed as a child. Sasuke had been given life easily, but Naruto had had to work for it, missing out on things he had taken for granted. Naruto wasn't an idiot; he knew he hadn't been given the most luxurious life, but it was life. Iruka and Kakashi had tried their best, but now Sasuke saw an opportunity. He _could _show Naruto all the things he had missed out on in his childhood.

And then he realized it wasn't just being _friendly_ that made Sasuke want to do these things; he had grown a certain _affection_ for Naruto, beyond just wanting to be friends.

Naruto was adorable, Naruto was funny, and Naruto was Naruto.

_Affection_. _Affection for Naruto. _

He had grown to l-

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" A bouncing Naruto snapped Sasuke away from his thoughts.

"We're at the merry-go-round. Can I go on? Can I?"

"Err… sure Naruto. I'll stay here, merry-go-rounds aren't my thing."

"But, Sasuke…"

"Naruto-"

"I'm scared to go on by myself."

"Nar- what?" Sasuke looked at the blushing Naruto, who was twiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "Your what?"

"I'm kinda… afraid to go by myself. I-I've never been on one and…"

"So you want me to go on with you?"

"Umm… yea…"

Merry-go-rounds were not Uchiha Sasuke's thing.

So he still didn't understand why he found himself standing on the merry-go-round, like an _adult_, next to Naruto who was on a very pretty black horse.

----

When they were finished with the merry-go-round, _finally_, they went around to every booth Naruto wanted to, and Sasuke even won Naruto a stuffed purple elephant, Naruto found himself standing in line next to Sasuke, for a ride Sasuke refused to tell him about.

"Sasuke… what is this ride?"

"You'll see…"

"But…"

"We're here…"

Naruto looked up at a sign hanging above a heart shaped entrance. "The Tunnel of Love. What's that?"

"I said you'll see." Sasuke replied, pulling Naruto into the entrance with him.

Naruto found himself sitting in a pink boat, floating down a stream, with lights glittering around them and some crappy romantic music playing.

"I don't like this ride."

"Just sit back and relax, Naruto," Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders and pulled him to his side, "it'll be over soon."

Naruto wasn't enjoying the ride, or the arm around his shoulders, but he gave in. Sasuke had gone everywhere he wanted, _everywhere_, so he could at least sit still and let Sasuke enjoy the ride.

----

And before he knew it, Naruto had fallen asleep, and Sasuke was forced to carry him home. He could scarcely remember Sasuke carrying him, Sasuke having an arm wrapped tightly around his waist on the ride home, and then he was laying on his bed, Sasuke leaning over him and tucking him in.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hmmm?" Sasuke smoothed back Naruto's hair.

"Thank you." When Sasuke leaned down to fix the pillow, Naruto leaned up and kissed his lips, lightly.

Sasuke pulled back, looked at Naruto, then smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Night."

"Night."

And then Sasuke left Naruto to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry for the lack of updates, so I wrote this chapter as best as I could.**_

_**Andddd**_

_**I NEED A FUCKING BETA FOR SASUNARU FICS OR HARRYDRACO IF ANYONE IS WILLING. **_

Naruto looked down at the book in front of him. He was trying to keep his mind off of the happenings of last night. Last night.

Yesterday had been one of the best days of his life. A carnival, Sasuke had taken him to a carnival, the most amazing thing he had ever experienced in his life. The daytime had been fun, and part of the night, till they went into the 'Tunnel of Love', or whatever Sasuke had called it. And Naruto had fallen asleep, that wasn't the worst thing, the worst thing had been when Sasuke was tucking him in, and he had moved up and kissed Sasuke, kissed Sasuke!

Naruto didn't even _know _what was going through his head at the moment, but it was stupid, unbearably stupid, and he didn't _feel _that way towards Sasuke, or at least he kept telling himself that.

There was always this _feeling _when he was with Sasuke. He wasn't lonely anymore, or feeling depressed about where he was in life, he was happy, really happy. No matter how much of a teme Sasuke could be, he liked _liked_ Sasuke.

Shuddering, Naruto closed his book and put it on the table. He didn't like coming to realizations with himself; he didn't like it all. He was only eighteen for God's sake, and he didn't want to automatically fall in love with someone, especially not Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke was smart, good-looking, and very wealthy, the complete opposite of Naruto. And anyways, Uchiha Sasuke was Uchiha Sasuke; the head of Uchiha Corp. and being the head of a large corporation made him the eye of society, and society wasn't excepting of everyone and a relationship with Naruto wasn't possible. It wasn't possible at all.

And the age difference; Sasuke was twenty-one and Naruto eighteen. Three years; three years, a large age difference to Naruto.

These reason were justified in Naruto's head, but his damn heart didn't agree.

"Naruto-chan, are you alright?"

Iruka stood in the porch doorway, looking at Naruto with a concerned look on his face. Iruka, being a schoolteacher, had the weekends off, and Naruto was happy for more company. Naruto wouldn't b able to be left alone in the house with Sasuke.

"Daddy, I'm fine." Naruto replied cheerfully, directing his best smile to his father.

Iruka frowned, moving from the door, closing it behind him to give them privacy, and then came to sit in the seat opposite of Naruto.

"Naruto, something's wrong."

Naruto frowned and shook his head. "No, Daddy, everything's alright. What would make you feel otherwise?"

There was a smile on Iruka's lips for a moment till it faded away. "You've been thinking more then you usually do. You were thinking _before _you got sick, but now you've been thinking _a lot more_."

Blue eyes lowered to the orange book on the table, before going back to Iruka's face.

"Daddy, when did you find out you were in love with Dad?"

Iruka blushed and then started to think. "I think… maybe a month or so after we first met. Your father was… I don't know, very special and I knew I had a very deep feeling for him after a week or two, but I only admitted it was love a few weeks later. Why do you ask, Naruto?"

Naruto tapped his fingers on the table, afraid to answer. He had a deep feeing for Sasuke, but he had only known Sasuke for a week, and it wasn't like Sasuke was the only fish in the sea.

"This has something to do with Uchiha-san, ne?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush before slowly nodding his head.

"Do you like Uchiha-san?"

"I… I like him. _Really like him_."

Iruka smiled, laying his hand a top of Naruto's. "That's good Naruto, have you told him?"

"No… I'm afraid, Daddy, really afraid. What if he says he doesn't like me?"

Iruka gave Naruto's hand a squeeze. "I have a feeling he does, Naruto, trust me on this. And if he doesn't, he better watch himself because your Dad will chase him down."

They both laughed and then Iruka pulled his hand away. "I'm going to the shops. Tell him soon, Naruto, soon." Iruka kissed the top of his son's head before leaving him alone with his own thoughts.

Alright, so he did have feelings for Uchiha Sasuke, but he didn't know if Sasuke had feelings back for him, _true feelings_. People who came from backgrounds like Sasuke's were usually 'players' and Naruto didn't want to be 'played'.

The porch door opened again, and this time it was _him_.

"Iruka-sensei has left." Sasuke stated simply, coming and sitting down where Iruka had been sitting only moments before.

"I know." Naruto replied, starting to get nervous. _You can't tell him now. Tell him never, he'll be going back to Tokyo, any day now._

"Listen, Naruto, I was thinking and, well, what would you think of going back to Tokyo with me?"

_Oh fuck. _

"You- what?" Naruto was flabbergasted. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

"I asked if you wanted to go back to Tokyo with me. I can get you a job at Uchiha Corp." Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto before leaning back in his chair.

"Let me get this straight," Naruto took a deep breath, "you want _me _to go back to _Tokyo _with _you_?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sasuke seemed to be taken by surprise, before collecting his thoughts and speaking, "Last night," _of fuck, oh shit, _"I got to thinking, and you have nothing here for you. Well, you have your parents, but don't you want to experience more things?"

Naruto avoided Sasuke's gaze, instead becoming fascinated with the ground below him. _Lie to him, tell him you don't want to go. _

"What makes you think I want to go with you?"

"What? After last night I thought…"

Naruto was hoping Sasuke wouldn't remember, he was _praying _Sasuke wouldn't remember. But he did, and now Naruto was fucking screwed because Sasuke had asked him to go back to Tokyo with him and he wasn't sure, but it was with Sasuke, but still.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto finally lifted his eyes to meet Sasuke's, and Sasuke's eyes were burning with something, with something that Sasuke had never seen before.

Sasuke stood up, came around to Naruto's side and leaned down. Naruto pushed himself as far back into the chair as possible. "Naruto, I really, _really_, like you." And then Sasuke's lips were up against Naruto's and Naruto couldn't breath anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for your reviews. The people who volunteered to beta, I'll be getting in contact with you soon. This chapter had to go unbeta'ed because my E-Mail is so screwed up. Nothing seems to be working correctly on my computer :/

**_Yes, lest chapter was pretty short. So I wrote this one in a much smaller font so it would look lengthy. _**

He couldn't breathe, he just couldn't breathe, but Naruto found himself liking it, liking it a lot. It felt weird; Sasuke's tongue pushing up against his, another tongue just _being _in his mouth was weird. But he enjoyed it, he enjoyed it a hell of a lot more then he thought he would.

Sasuke's hands were resting on Naruto's waist, squeezing while his tongue was tasting; feeling, making sure he touched every part of Naruto's mouth that he could. But he couldn't breathe either, and even though he liked it, they had to breathe soon. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, and then looked down into clear blue eyes that were slightly fuzzy. He couldn't help but smile, Naruto looked so cute with that expression on his face. "Sasuke…" Naruto took a deep breathe, and the a smile broke out onto his normally blank face.

"I liked that." Naruto said, resting his forehead against Sasuke's and taking another deep breath. Sasuke's smile grew wider. He had always found anything sexual a real ease to cope with. Sasuke had kissed his fair share of boys and girls, and never since his first kiss, had he been nervous about kissing someone, but he had been with Naruto. He was most afraid of Naruto's rejection, Naruto's hate. He never wanted Naruto to look at him with hatred and turn a cold shoulder, Sasuke found himself wanting Naruto to always, _always_ smile upon him, no matter what. Naruto's smile made everything better.

So Naruto's acceptation of the kiss made the world he had been carrying on his shoulders just disappear. Naruto had liked it, he had fairly enjoyed it, and Sasuke wanted to keep kissing Naruto, keep seeing that look on Naruto's face after they kissed, but there were more serious matter, Sasuke wanted Naruto with him all the time.

Sasuke wrapped his arms tighter around Naruto's thin waist, and then flopped back into a chair, bringing Naruto along with him so that Naruto was sitting in his lap. Naruto snuggled up against Sasuke, burying his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Naruto, would you like to come back to Tokyo with me?" Sasuke dared to ask, and was answered with silence. Naruto was thinking. There was nothing here for him except for his parents, and Sasuke wanted Naruto to have everything, a chance in life, _everything_. But when Naruto replied, Sasuke was surprised. "Sasuke, I have two conditions. One, we stay here for the rest of the summer, and two, we get married."

A truck had hit Sasuke. "You… you what?"

"I want to stay here till the end of the summer, and we get married. We have to get married, I promised Dad and Daddy that I would." Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He had _promised_ them he would get married to a very respectable woman, but Naruto was sure they wouldn't care if he got married to Sasuke. If they got married, that would prove that Sasuke loved him enough to always stay with him. But people got divorced, but still, it would show that Sasuke was at least dedicated to him, dedicated enough not to care about society, or what it would do to his company, dedicated enough to announce all his love for Naruto.

"I… Naruto," Sasuke sighed, "yes Naruto, we'll stay here till the end of the summer and get married. One of these nights, Naruto, I'm going to propose to you, in the most romantic way you could possibly think of." Naruto giggled, and then nodded his head and Naruto's blond strands tickled Sasuke's neck. "But you can't tell anyone that we're going to get married, not till I propose, you'll ruin the surprise. Promise?" Sasuke felt soft lips against his cheek and turned his head to look down at Naruto. There was love shinning in Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke leaned down and connected their lips again.

Naruto was content with his life at this point. He was reunited with his parents, had enough friends, and was currently head over heels for the owner of Uchiha Corp., Uchiha Sasuke, and for once, Sasuke loved him back. Sasuke loved him dearly, showered him with kisses and presents, and showed him all the things Naruto had missed in life, like what it had felt like to ride in a limousine. Now, _that _had been fucking amazing. But Naruto didn't like being away from Sasuke, but Sasuke was away, canceling meetings and making arrangements for who would take care of this and that.

Daddy had said to preoccupy his time with something else. Do something that would take his mind away from Sasuke, away from how much his heart ached, and by the way, Daddy had squealed with joy when Naruto and Sasuke had told him that they were in a relationship, and Dad had only grunted and had a 'man-to-man-I'll-kill-you-if-you-break-his-heart' talk with Sasuke.

Naruto had decided on going to the shops for a while. Get some comic books and movies to watch while he waited for Sasuke to get back from his three-day trip. Oh God, he had to stop thinking about Sasuke. He was flipping through some magazines in the bookstore, when he found a magazine on weddings. The grandest weddings celebrities were having, and nice simple ones readers had written in about. Naruto hadn't wanted to look at it, he didn't want to push the subject on Sasuke, but still, one little peek wouldn't hurt.

Glancing around, he lowered himself into a seat near by and opened the magazine a little ways in. There was a picture of a wedding dress some celebrity had gotten married in. Well, that wouldn't help Naruto at all. He planned on wearing a tuxedo to his wedding, not a dress. But there was also a picture of the chapel they had gotten married in. It was beautiful, set against a hill, with those high chapel walls and stain glass windows. It was small, but it was beautiful, and Naruto could see himself getting married in a chapel like that. Somewhere nice, but it didn't have to be big. Naruto decided he would take the magazine with him, keep it under the bed and away from wondering eyes.

Standing, he grabbed another magazine, this one something about teenagers, and made his way to the register. After an awkward conversation with the cashier about the lucky girl Naruto was marrying, and some idle chatting, Naruto left the bookstore.

_I'm going to get married! _Naruto had to stop himself from jumping up and down like a teenage girl.

"Sakura, I'm going away for the summer. All I want you to do is check up on my apartment once in a while." Sasuke was irritated. Sakura wouldn't stop bugging him with questions of why he was going away for the summer; it wasn't any of her damn business. He just wished the girl would nod her head and keep her nose out of his business. Didn't she have anything else to occupy her time?

"But Sasuke-kun, _where _and _why _are you going?" Sakura persisted, following Sasuke into his bedroom where there were two suitcases on the bed, half-packed. She leaned against the doorframe as Sasuke opened his closet, grabbing his shirts and just throwing them into the suitcase. Sakura sighed, coming over and taking the shirts out, this time folding them and putting them back in. "You have to fold your clothes, or you won't be able to carry all the things you need." Once you got past her pink hair, and annoying attributes, Sakura could be very sensible and a good person to have as a friend, but it was very hard to get past her pink hair and annoying attributes.

Sasuke turned to look at her as she took clothes out, folded them, and then put them back in the suitcase. She was right; Sasuke had a lot more room. He sighed, rolling his eyes before giving in. "Alright, I met someone. And I'll be in Nagasaki." Sakura stopped mid fold, looked at Sasuke, before continuing. "And does this someone have clear blue eyes and blonde hair?" He narrowed his eyes at the girl, before slowly nodding his head. Sakura smiled, zipping up the suitcases and going back out of the bedroom. "I met him once before, Sasuke-kun, I remember the way you looked at him."

Sasuke grabbed his suitcases, going out the door and stopping beside Sakura at the front door. "How could you remember, you were so upset I had someone else in the apartment." Sakura giggled, opened the door and gestured for Sasuke to leave. "Just shut up and get going. I have your cell phone number if I need you for anything, and vice versa." Sasuke nodded his head, giving the girl a quick hug, before taking his suitcases and heading for the limo that would to take him to the airport and back to Naruto.

When Sasuke arrived home at Naruto's house, he dragged his suitcases up the stairs, into their bedroom, and left them on the bed. He would unpack later, he wanted to find his Naruto and hug him, and it had been such a long time since he had. Loosening his tie, he went back downstairs and into the kitchen, finding a note left by Naruto.

_Dad and Daddy,_

_I went to the shops for a bit. Be back later._

_Love, Naruto. _

That's right; Naruto wouldn't be expecting him back till tomorrow, and both Iruka and Kakashi were away at work. Sasuke sighed; he would have this whole house to himself till one of them got back.

There, I leave you on that note and hopefully a much longer chapter 


End file.
